sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Sukhjot
Sukhjot Sukhjot is the secret boss of Rubidus Island. Sukhjot is a Light/Earth type and has a 1/50 chance to drop SukhjotFragment. It was single-handedly responsible for the death of thousands, if not even millions of Light types, absorbing them into its core as an energy source. Description "Here lies Light, a female Lanternfly. And many others. Their souls will never be freed from this Megalith." Sukhjot appears to be a giant cube-shaped brown megalith with square-shaped holes in each of its side, revealing its light core. White crystals pop out of the rock from between each hole. It constantly spins, not doing any other movement, and has no facial features, being incapable of showing any signs of emotions, although it likely does not have them to begin with. Sukhjot needs light in order to sustain itself, and the best source of light are Light type creatures, so it instinctively moves toward concentrated groups of Light types, at which point they get absorbed into its core in a gruesome and painful fashion. It is very possible that it has killed millions of Light types this way; before it was sealed, it brought the Light types to near extinction. It is also capable of mind control, which it used in order to force Rubidus creatures to kidnap Light type creatures in other islands. While it may seem like it was created out of malicious intent, its creation was a complete accident by Quillon and his three friends. While its creators were mind controlled by Sukhjot, they eventually broke out and sealed Sukhjot away, and then tried to keep him a secret, although Light the Lanternfly later discovered details about Sukhjot and did some rudimentary documentation before being affected by its mind control and becoming Sukhjot's newest victim. While Sukhjot has relatively low Vitality for a boss, it makes up for this with a great Guard stat and an outright incredible Endurance stat. It also has a strong Spirit stat, making its blast attacks rather dangerous. This makes most Spirit attacks rather uneffective on it, forcing you to rely on Strength moves if possible. It does, however, have a double weakness to Flora types; as a matter of fact, Sukhjot was originally created so Flora types had a boss they could easily farm. Sukhjot is also weak to Aqua, Frost, Dark and Astral. However, it is capable of covering its Dark and Astral weaknesses easily as it is half Light type. Sukhjot currently lacks any gimmicks, however, unless you count its very high Endurance stat as one. Statistics Vitality: 1001 Strength: 84 Guard: 132 Spirit: 111 Endurance: 175 Agility: 84 Drops: SukhjotFragment 1/50, IndeanMatator 1/2500, Sukhjot 1/5000 What do you think of Sukhjot? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of Sukhjot's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Rubidus Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Secret Bosses Category:Light-type Creatures Category:Earth-type Creatures Category:Genderless